Lily through the Ages
by sasasalsa
Summary: These are the answers to those niggling queries that we have about Lily's life, These are the life and times of Lily Evans from beginning to end.
1. LilliesAreSpecial

Lily through the Ages

It was the thirtieth of January in the year 1960.

Rose lay on the hospital bed, exhausted. It had been hard work but now her husband Dean took a beautifully screaming baby from the doctor. He held her tenderly and showed Rose.

'That's a very healthy girl you have there Mrs. Evans, you have no need to worry,' the doctor said soothingly as the girl quieted. Rose and Dean relaxed, their first daughter Petunia had been a sickly child with who had to be incubated after she was born.

'What shall we call her?'

Rose was barely listening to her husband's question as she gazed mesmerized at her baby's face. The baby was sleepy, but Rose could have sworn she smiled before letting her eyes fall closed.

'I think that she is another flower.' Dean said. 'Another one of my two special flowers!'

Looking up at a bunch of flowers in the vase on the table in the corner of the room and back at her newborn child's flawless skin, that was as white and smooth as the petals, she new what her daughter's name was.

'Lily?' Her husband was surprised. 'She has my red hair; she looks to wild to be called Lily!'

Rose shook her head, unfazed. 'Lillies are special.'


	2. LilyStartsSchoolWhereWitchesArentReal

Hi, I'm Saskia; sorry I didn't update but I can't write when I'm stressed which is most of the time! (god I sound depressive) Here we are! Please review if you want more! That goes for you Buttonbit, I have been a dedicated and supportive sister when you are an annoying bighead like percy so for once in your sad life, review my story!!

Chapter 2

'Say hello to your new sister, darling!' Rose told her older daughter sternly.

'Hewwo Liwy?' Petunia said tentatively. She was confused. What or who was this thing in her mummy's arms? Lying in her arms meaning that _she_ couldn't go on mummy's lap for a cuddle.

Rose and Dean noticed that Petunia was looking a little hurt and confused. Glancing at each other, they were unsure how to act. They were spared the trouble of thinking of something to say because at that moment Lily opened her eyes and gazed up at her sister. Awed, Petunia stared back. For a few seconds both girls were silent as a smile spread slowly over Petunia's face.

'Usually she cries when she wakes up, Tuney, but I think she really likes you, sweetie!' Dean said encouragingly.

His daughter positively beamed at him.

_9 months later_

'Happy birthday to YOU!' Rose, Dean and Gran bellowed at Petunia.

Lily started to cry. Petunia went to help Gran comfort her as Rose cut the cake. Dean had carefully iced a number 2 onto it with red icing. Petunia thought it was a beautiful cake and tried to give Lily some and sulked when Rose and Dean were unimpressed.

Since her little sister had been born, Petunia had tried her hardest to 'help' mummy look after Lily and came waddling as soon as she heard her cry. When she had started playgroup in September she was devastated that she could not stay at home to look after Lily.

'Are you sure that you can manage without me, mummy?' She had asked, concerned.

Petunia had found it awkward making friends at first because she was shy and quiet but when she had settled in, her closest friends would visit occasionally. Petunia would proudly show off Lily, whom all of her friends would adore in their stroppy two-year-old ways.

Petunia was happy to look after Lily, happy to be quiet at playgroup, nursery and finally school, but she was surprised at the way that Lily's first school day went.

Petunia had told Lily about school and played 'teachers' with her but Lily had never understood it properly.

When Lily arrived at school, she grinned contentedly at the other kids who tentatively smiled back.

When the others clung to their mummy's like Petunia had done, Lily kissed her's and walked carefully up the big front steps.

When most children mumbled their names to the teacher, Lily called out with confidence.

She picked up a few letters of the alphabet quickly, but her teacher did not like her much. Lily was well liked by her classmates but Miss. Hawks was unnerved by the way she seemed to look straight through her, the clever way that she cocked her head on one side and the way she had been looking at Harry Banks when he fell of the swing without a single scratch on his body.

She had quite a few friends and by lunchtime she and Harry were as thick as thieves but overall, Lily wasn't impressed by school, something which her sister had been unable to understand.

'Why do I have to be quiet in class?'

'Because the teacher says so!'

'Not nice teacher then!'

'Yes she is!'

'Not if she's rude!'

'Teachers aren't rude! Are they?'

'She is.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'No!'

'She interrupted mine and Harry's very important conversation and was very cheeky to us.'

'How?'

'Then I told her she was interrupting. Then she said I was interrupting her. Then Freddie said she was being cheeky. And then she said he was being rude but I told her he wasn't.'

'You didn't!'

'I did!'

'She made me sad so her hair turned blue.'

'That's silly!'

'How's it silly?!'

'You can't turn hair blue!'

'But I did!'

'Bedtime, sweetheart!'

'Awwwwwww! Muuummyyyy! Do I have to?'

'Yes, you have school tomorrow.'

'You don't mean I have to go again?'

When Lily was lying in bed, Rose read her her favourite fairy story.

'…and sleeping beauty lived happily ever after with her prince.'

'What happened to the witch?'

'Which witch?'

'The evil one who cast a spell on her. She should be punished.'

'If you had let me finish the story without interrupting, I would have told you that the evil, ugly witch was punished. So there.'

'Was she ugly?'

'Yes, of course. Witches always are. Why?'

'Just wondering.'

'Well, good night then sweetie. Can I have a kiss?'

Rose tucked Lily in and switched the light off. Lily couldn't sleep though.

Half an hour later as Petunia passed the bedroom door to go to bed, Lily called out to her.

''night Tuna!'

''night Lily! See you tomorrow before school.'

'Will you tell me a fairy story on the way to school?'

'Fairies aren't real.'

'Oh. About witches then. I feel sorry for witches.'

'Why should you feel sorry for them? They are only in stories!'

'Oh.'

Rose came up the stairs to put her older daughter to bed, breaking up the conversation.

As Lily drifted off to sleep she thought about her class. She thought about funny Harry, and mean Miss. Hawks, quiet Anna, nice Carrie, helpful Jean, clever Emily and pretty Lucy. Lucy had long blonde curls that all the girls liked to admire. Lucy had stuck up her nose when Lily had smiled at her. She had turned to Jean and said 'You're quite pretty, do you want to be my friend? You can plait my hair if you like.'

Lily's mother had always said that both of her daughters were beautiful.

Lily's thoughts were very confused as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Playgroundsatriverscan'tbehaunted!

It was the end of the school year and Lily and Harry were still best friends. Mean Lucy didn't like Lily and Lily returned the favour.

Once she got into trouble for tripping Lucy up but Lucy had done it first. The teacher said that Lily was a horrid little girl to be so cruel to Lucy who was a 'sweet darling'.

But because Lily was friendly, the other boys and girls in her form still liked Lily, that is, they did until the Jean Incident.

Jean was always very nice and she was Lucy's special friend. Lily was also friends with her until nearly the end of the year.

One morning Lucy had leant Jean a pair of very pretty hair slides. Everyone was very envious but Lily and Harry said that they were silly.

Lucy said Lily needn't worry about being jealous. Such pretty things looked silly in ugly, carrot coloured hair. Harry stuck his tongue out at Lucy. Then Lucy asked Jean to stick her tongue out at Lily. So Jean stuck out her tongue.

Lily was very upset. Jean was her friend as well, not just Lucy's! And that was a very rude thing to do.

Lily wasn't angry on her own behalf, she angry that Lucy had made Jean do that.

She was upset that Jean did as she was told. Didn't Jean like her anymore? Didn't Jean care that she was being mean to her?  
'I hate you Lucy!' she said. 'You're mean and I also hate _you_ Jean! You are supposed to be _my_ friend as well, but you are horrid! I wish those silly hair slides would explode and hurt you!'

And they did.

Everyone avoided Lily from then on. Harry stuck by her of course and they still had good fun but Lily was quieter.

She didn't start to say the first thing that came to her head because she had learnt by now that people didn't like her when she did that. She was bouncy and bubbly around Harry and Petunia but to everyone else she began to fade quietly into insignificance.

A few weeks later, her parents dropped the bombshell.

They were going to move to the other side of Gillingham.

'What about school?'

'You'll go to a different one, Petunia, popkin.'

'What about Harry?'

'There will be new friends to make, Lily.'

Lily didn't want new friends and Petunia felt uncomfortable in the new environment. The new house wasn't as nice and big as the old one. The neighbours talked loudly, differently and Lily heard some people use naughty words. The children nearby talked a lot and asked the girls to join in with the football but Dean said that they should stay away from them.

There wasn't space to play in the garden so the other children played in the street. Lily and Petunia soon found a playground nearby and they settled into a new school.

Both were just two more 'new girls' at the school and weren't noticed much. Both made friends but none that they were close to in particular.

Lily tried to stay out of trouble and she was very scared that she would be shouted at when she threw a ball at a boy who had nearly hit her. But seeing as she hadn't touched it no one thought to blame her.

Her dad found a different job instead of working as a Redundant. Lily wondered what a Redundant was and why Dad preferred being a taxi driver when it meant that he had to work a lot more. Mum was tired a lot.

One night Petunia heard her parents arguing.

'It's a dump here!'

'I'm sorry but it's the best I can do for us! I'll get a better job soon and then we can leave! And it wouldn't hurt you to look after the place a bit more if you think it's such a dump! If I'm out all day at work I want to come home to something that looks a bit nicer.'

'I work very hard to look after us but given the conditions it's rather difficult!'

'Well you don't do a good job with the kids, do you? While you're being a good-for-nothing, they spend all day at the playground,. You know how close that place is to the river, and what kind of people you find there!'

'Yes, I know what kind of people they are around because I'm the only one who ever sees children!'

Petunia went back upstairs and sneaked into Lily's room. She didn't want to be alone. Petunia forgot the argument until-

A week later, Rose announced:

'I'm going to get a job.'

'Really?'

'Yes, Lily, surely it isn't that shocking!' Rose was laughing at her daughter's response.

'You're very quiet, Petunia?'

'Mum?'

'Yes?'

'Daddy said mummies shouldn't have jobs.'

'When did he say that?'

'When all those funny people in town were shouting. Daddy said that those idiot hippies should be locked up and mummies should stay mummies because it was good enough for grandma and it's good enough for today.'

'He was only joking!'

'Oh.'

'Are you alright?'

'Mmm.'

'Mum!'

'Lily?'

'What about taking us to school?'

'I can take you in the morning but you'll have to make your own way home, OK? You two are big enough to do that and to go to the playground by yourselves, aren't you?'

'But…'

'Pardon?'

'Mum, Lily says the playground is haunted, we can't go by ourselves!'

'Lily, what ever gave you that idea?'

'Petunia saw the bushes move so it must be a ghost!'

'What a ridiculous idea! That imagination of yours won't do you any good, mark my words.'

So they settled into the new system although daddy wasn't home much. He had a lot of things to do that kept him busy. Lily had lost touch with Harry because the parents didn't bother to keep in touch.

Lily missed him but enjoyed exploring the new neigbourhood. Petunia tried to make Lily behave herself and do as mummy said but Lily didn't want to listen. There were so many exciting things she could do!


End file.
